


Drabble Collection: General Danvers

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: A collection of (actual 100 words) drabbles for Alex/Astra, as prompted by Tumblr.





	1. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 2018, first batch of Tumblr prompts: 11 drabbles.

Still in their post orgasmic haze, Alex was lying on Astra’s bare stomach. Lazily nuzzling into her, the two of them lingered in the moment as long as they could. Unfortunately, they could not stay this way for very long, and Astra is the one that carefully moves out from under Alex to get dressed.

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” Alex half jokingly protests as Astra is pulling up her underwear, causing her to laugh.

“There’ll be plenty of time for that when I return, brave one,” she smiles, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be quick.”


	2. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

“Alexandra,” Astra hisses, shaking Alex in the hopes it will get her back to consciousness. She only grumbles and tries to get away from the increasingly frantic shaking.

“Alexandra!” She repeats, a little louder. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

Finally Alex rolls onto her back, squinting at her alarm clock which displays ‘07:48’. She groans and turns back around, “Go back to sleep, Astra. It’s Sunday, it’s too early for this.”

“But I’m hungry,” the Kryptonian protests, and Alex can just imagine her pout. “And I forgot how to make the pancakes.”


	3. "I swear it was an accident."

“I swear it was an accident.”

“Oh, so Mon-El just happened to be standing next to the transporter,” Alex drawls as she advances on Astra, who nods her confirmation faux-innocently. “And you just happened to accidentally activate the procedure that would send him to the Phantom Zone.”

“Yes, that is exactly what happened,” Astra insists adamantly. “I tripped and hit the button when attempting to steady myself.”

“So why didn’t you just fly?” There is utter silence as the woman grows somewhat red. Alex smiles and gently cups her cheek, whispering, “Honestly? I wouldn’t mind if it were on purpose.”


	4. “Come over here and make me.”

“Oh, shut up.” 

“Come over here and make me.” 

Alex rolls her eyes, but makes her way over to Astra nonetheless. Legs draped over her lap and arms encircled around her neck, Alex kisses a smug Astra. She can feel Astra humming against her lips, which makes her grin in turn. 

In the background she can hear the TV counting down—3, 2, 1—before fireworks explode both there and outside their door. It’s then that Alex pulls back, “Still think new year’s kisses are overrated?” 

“I can see the appeal now. Happy new year, brave one.” 

“Happy new year.” 


	5. “Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?”

“Ugh, my whole body’s tense,” Alex complains, rolling her shoulders. “That’s what I get for crawling through air vents.”

Astra frowns, looking her over. “Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?”

She’s displaying a nervousness that has Alex’s eyebrows shooting up. “You… What?”

“A full body massage,” Astra repeats. “Like on your shows? I’m sure I could… work out your knots?” She gives Alex a questioning look, if she got the phrase right, at which Alex nods. Astra grins then, “I could add a happy ending, if you wish.”

“How could I say no to that?”


	6. "I got you a present."

“Astra? What are you—“

“I got you a present.” The woman at her door, the general of the army they are at war with, offers a small box.

Utterly confused, Alex accepts it from her. “Thanks?” Before she can ask any questions or alert the DEO, Astra is gone, leaving her with the gift.

Shaking her head, she closes the door and places it on the table. This had to be some kind of trick, right? But then Astra had never been predictable. When she finally does open it, there is a beautiful pendant revealed. It only confuses her more.


	7. "I thought you were dead."

“I thought you were dead.”

Alex smirks, a movement she immediately regrets when it aggravates her split lip. “I may not be invulnerable like you and Kara are, but I’m not _that_ fragile. It’s just some bumps and bruises.”

“Just some bumps and bruises, hm?” The concern in Astra’s eyes melts away, but it’s not relief that comes in its place.

There’s a firm shove at her least injured shoulder, making Alex let out a pained grunt. “Hey! What the hell, Astra?!”

“These bumps and bruises nearly killed you!” she yells angrily. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again.”


	8. "Boo."

“Boo.”

Astra jumps theatrically, the book she’d been reading on the couch flying out of her hands and somehow landing perfectly on top of the chair beside her, hand grasping for her heart. “By Rao, Alexandra, are you trying to kill me?”

It’s far from the first time she’s tried to scare Astra, and it’s the first time she’s seemingly succeeded, which makes her grin.

Astra continues however, laying it on thick about how she couldn’t possibly have heard Alex coming while she was reading.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Okay, I get it, I clearly can’t sneak up on you.”


	9. "Marry me?"

“Marry me?”

It’s not how Astra’d intended this to go, hadn’t intended to just blurt it out like that. Months now she’d been practicing various proposals in the mirror, from long speeches to brief and concise messages, but none of them had seemed right. Now here they were, Alex on top her in the training room, and Astra’d just been too entranced by how beautiful she was in this moment to resist.

Alex looks thrown for a moment, but it dawns on her eventually and how her eyes sparkle with such joy when she speaks. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	10. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

“Why do you keep pushing me away?!” Astra shouts, clenching her fists by her side, and Alex knows it’s because she’s keeping herself from destroying something.

“Because!” Her voice dies in her throat, a confession hot on her lips, one she doesn’t want to shout in anger. So Alex softens, “Because… I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Astra’s eyes widen slightly. She looks thrown and the urge to run away is strong, but she stays. She stays, and then Astra pulls her into her arms and sighs, “Oh, Alex… I wish you’d have told me sooner.”


	11. "I'm pregnant."

“I’m pregnant.” Astra stares at the stick that confirms it with disbelief. She’s taken about 20 of them, not trusting it to be real, but after all 20 of them giving a positive result she can’t argue with the facts.

A warmth blossoms in her chest, an old part of her that had long given up on this dream awakening, and her smile is radiant when she leaves the bathroom and hugs a startled Alex. “It worked,” she whispers, “I’m pregnant.”

Alex laughs into the crook of her neck, a joyous sound. “You’re pregnant. We’re going to have a family.”


	12. "This is so sad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 July 2018, standalone.

“Even in your fiction your space crafts are incredibly wasteful.” Astra sighs from her side of the couch, pursing her lips at the sci-fi book in her hands. 

Alex eyes her warily over the cover of her own book. “Astra…” 

But Astra pays her no mind, continuing, dramatically dropping the arm that’s holding the book to dangle from the couch, “This is so sad—” 

“I  _will_  throw this book at you if you finish that sentence,” she warns, something that merely prompts a cheeky grin from her girlfriend. Alex is sincerely regretting introducing her to memes. 

“—Alexa play Despacito.” 

 _Thud_. 


	13. "Now, how could I forget you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 2018, second batch of Tumblr prompts: 3 drabbles.

Alex perks up the moment she hears the rattling of keys in the front door, which is already opened by the time she gets to it. She’s immediately greeted by a blur of motion that moves to embrace her and kiss her firmly. She smiles and happily reciprocates; Astra is finally home.

There’s rapid tiny footsteps behind her. “Don’t forget me!” Sara pipes up, making them both pull back with a laugh.

“Now, how could I forget you?” Astra beams as she crouches down to scoop their 4 year old up in a big hug. “Missed you too, sweet one.”


	14. "I am not here to kill you! I am here for bread!"

Alex staggered back when she opened the door, grasping for a gun with dreadfully normal bullets and aiming it at the figure; the last thing she’d expected to find was a Kryptonian at her door. A Kryptonian she’d killed.

“I am not here to kill you!” Astra says quickly, raising her hands for good measure. “I’m here for bread!”

That made Alex pause, frown, and lower her gun. “Bread?”

She nods. “I didn’t know where else to go. Stealing didn’t seem like a good start.”

Alex sighs and steps aside to let her in. “Fine, but you’re gonna explain everything.”


	15. “If I did die, I only have one regret, and it’s not flipping you off more when I had the chance.”

Astra is stone-cold when she enters the med bay, looking at Alex sternly. “You could have died.”

“If I did die, I only have one regret,” Alex states as she repositions herself into something more comfortable with her broken arm and ribs, “and it’s not flipping you off more when I had the chance.”

A scowl. “You don’t mean that.”

“You’re right,” she concedes, a corner of her mouth quirking up. “I’d also regret never getting to kick your ass,  _General_.”

Her eyes gleam dangerously as she returns a grin, seeing the challenge for what it is. “Keep dreaming,  _Alexandra._ ”


	16. Beastie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 2018, batch of Bingo prompts: 5 drabbles.

“I know who you are,” Alex speaks softly, inches away from Astra’s face, “And I know what you did.”

Astra’s eyes are closed, her expression pained; she’s cursed this woman in front of her to fall into an eternal slumber. It won’t be long until the curse takes effect, lest a non-existent True Love’s Kiss breaks it.

“But I’ve also seen you watch over me. Save me, over and over,” she continues, gently stroking her cheek. Astra opens her eyes, regretfully, but fondly, lovingly, and Alex does the unthinkable.

She kisses her, and a magical burden falls off their shoulders.


	17. Indulgence

“Imagine how many lives will be spared with the help of another Kryptonian, J’onn,” Alex pleads, her insistence surprising both J’onn and the imprisoned Astra. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

“We set free a dangerous criminal that has attempted to take over the minds of countless people,” he deadpans.

Astra’s stomach drops, but still Alex doesn’t relent, “Myriad is destroyed, her army scattered. Kara has faith in her, and I…” She looks back at Astra, their eyes meeting. “I trust her.”

“Alright, but she’s your responsibility. If this goes wrong…”

“It won’t,” Astra assures them. “You have my word.”


	18. No talking

“Ssshhhh!”

Astra throws an apologetic face at the librarian. It’s not like they don’t know they aren’t supposed to talk in a library, but it’s just so difficult to stay quiet when there’s someone sitting next to you that piques your interest. They’ve barely been able to exchange names.

When she looks back at her fellow student, Alex is biting her lip. Then she surges forward and kisses Astra.

Once they break apart, foreheads still touching, Alex grins, whispering, “Well, she said no more talking.”

Astra returns the grin easily and gently cups her cheek, “Aren’t you a brave one.”


	19. Groveling

“Alex, please.”

“Go away, Astra!”

The sound of water pouring against the window filled the apartment, Alex settled on the couch with a glass of vodka, back to Astra, who is hovering in front of the window. Outside. In the rain. Which Alex thinks is completely justified.

“I’m not leaving until you open up.”

The only response that earns her is Alex raising her middle finger, not bothering to look at her. How dare Astra care about her  _now_.

But true to her word, Astra doesn’t leave, even as hours pass. Until finally Alex caves, muttering, “Stupid Kryptonian puppy eyes.”


	20. Open air

Flying with Astra feels like freedom. With Kara it was adventure, became a safety blanket, but Astra flies like the sky is where she belongs.

She makes eye contact with Alex, smiling like she never has on the ground. Something pricks in Astra’s ears, that smile turning mischievous when she shoots off.

A moment later they’re next to a plane.

“Astra…”

The warning goes ignored as Astra surges forward, ahead of the aircraft, turning and waving at the pilots. Even Alex can’t help but laugh at their stunned faces as they wave back, before they fly off into the clouds.


End file.
